


Gods And Their Intentions

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, cross posted on tumblr, jaime did not die, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The last few weeks Brienne has been rather quiet and Jaime can not figure out why.





	Gods And Their Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Jaime finds out Brienne is pregnant. Again." from braimeficideas on tumblr.

He found her leaning against the balcony on the solar staring off towards the crashing waves on the beach; a storm was soon approaching. He leans against the frame of the door trying to gauge and understand the emotion her face was portraying, with her it was often a harder task to accomplish. Always so guarded and protected even when she didn't need to be. 

"You missed breakfast." He states softly, she turns towards him, unsurprised by his voice and simply nods her head.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You also did not eat much during the evening meal either."

"I said I wasn't hungry Jaime!" She snaps at him before turning defiantly back towards her view, he steps forward to join her. After a few minutes of only the sounds of surrounding nature he takes notice of a rare noise and it takes him a moment to fully comprehend it is happening.

"Brienne! What's wrong?!" She is sobbing nearly silently, almost ashamed of being caught as she tries to jerk away from him.

"Leave me be. Please." Jaime chuckles softly.

"You know I can not do that. Speak to me. Please." He had grown suspicious the last few weeks and more then ever the past couple days she was holding the weight on her shoulders of something that was tearing her apart. He respected Brienne enough not to push, allow her in her own time to release the burden. This was too much though and he could not accept her need for privacy.

"I can't do this again." It is spoken so low Jaime can barely hear her.

"Do what?"

"I'll die. I will truly will Jaime. If..." The sobs are now wrecking her and she allows herself to be pulled into his arms where she clings onto him tightly.

"Brienne what are you...' Jaime is hit by the realization of what this conversation was about and the full understanding of the passing weeks. 'you're with child." He gently pushes her back, brushes one of the countless tears off her cheek and smiles hoping she will mirror him, she does not..

"How can you?"

"How can I what my love?"

"Be so happy about this? After..."

"Brienne you need to forgive yourself for that." This was a conversation they had more times then he could recall; and she never seemed to accept the words he offered her.

"Our child died. While in my womb. How can I forgive myself for that? I pledged to protect the innocent and..." She laughs almost sarcastically.

"These things happen. The maester explained that. We can't question the Gods and their intentions for us. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." Jaime wants to shout the last part and violently shake for shoulders, instead stays calm and even.

"You can never understand Jaime. No man can." He nods solemnly.

"I know my love."

"What if the same thing happens?" Brienne brushes her flat stomach before allowing her hand to rest against it.

"It will not."

"You can't promise that. What if the Gods intend us to be childless forever?"

"I refuse to believe that."

"Jaime but..."

"You need to stop. Please. What happened was a travesty. One of the worst moments in my life. But this?' He places his hand atop of hers 'is a new chance. You're stronger then you think you are."

"I'm scared."

"I know. So am I. But more then that I'm excited. Gods I'm so happy!" At last she smiles.

"We're having a baby." The four most beautiful words ever spoken.

"I know.' He leans in and kisses her softly. 'the Gods have blessed me once again. First with allowing you in my life and now this." It is now his turn to cry.

"Long as I don't..."

"Shush my love. That's not going to happen again." It wasn't a promise, rather a threat to any God whom might be listening.

"We should get in before the rain arrives."

"Of course my love. And I'm gonna have the servants bring you up some breakfast. A double serving even."

"Jaime I already said...' She stops and smirks seeing the look on his face 'yes of course whatever you wish husband."

"Thank you very kindly wife."


End file.
